Shovel Knight
Lore I guess you're too lazy and our poor to go out and buy Shovel Knight and support Yacht Club Games for making such a great game, so I guess I'll just copy paste the Wikipedia article for Shovel Knight. (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shovel_Knight) major spoiler warnings though. "Prior to the game, adventurers Shovel Knight and Shield Knight journeyed across the world alongside one another, but while exploring the Tower of Fate, a cursed amulet takes over Shield Knight and leaves Shovel Knight outside of a sealed Tower of Fate. Grieving for his beloved, Shovel Knight gives up adventuring and secludes himself. During his absence, the Enchantress rises to power, spreading evil across the land. Upon hearing that the Enchantress has unsealed the Tower of Fate, Shovel Knight starts his quest towards it, hoping to find and rescue Shield Knight. In order to do so, Shovel Knight must fight the members of "The Order of No Quarter," who have been dispatched by the Enchantress to impede him.[6] There are eight members of the Order; King Knight, Specter Knight, Treasure Knight, Mole Knight, Plague Knight, Polar Knight, Propeller Knight and Tinker Knight. Furthermore, Shovel Knight's rival, Black Knight, attempts to keep Shovel Knight from reaching the Tower of Fate, but does not answer to the Enchantress. After defeating each member of the Order, Shovel Knight reaches the Tower of Fate, where he faces the Black Knight again. It is revealed that the Enchantress is actually a dark spirit inhabiting the amulet that cursed Shield Knight, possessing her body. Black Knight, who held romantic feelings for Shield Knight but lost her hand to Shovel Knight, had been protecting her in an effort to keep Shovel Knight from harming her. While ascending the tower, Shovel Knight unwittingly falls into the midst of the members of the Order Of No Quarter as they eat dinner. They demand a rematch, and Shovel Knight duels each knight one by one atop the banqueting table. Emerging victorious over them once again, Shovel Knight may help them up, reeling in the chain onto which the defeated knights are clinging. Reaching the top, Shovel Knight faces the Enchantress and battles her. He manages to exorcise the evil spirit, turning her back into Shield Knight. After being separated from Shield Knight, the Enchantress transforms into a powerful specter, which Shovel Knight and Shield Knight defeat together. The specter, in desperate final maneuver, attempts to kill the two knights, but Shield Knight keeps it under control as Black Knight comes in and carries the wounded Shovel Knight to safety. Afterwards, a pre-credits sequence shows Black Knight leaving the unconscious Shovel Knight by a campfire and depart, fulfilling his promise to Shield Knight to save him, before showing the eventual fate of each member of the Order Of No Quarter. A post-credits scene shows Shield Knight, who managed to escape the tower's destruction, limping towards the campfire before lying down next to Shovel Knight as he sleeps."Category:IglooShire Resident Trivia -Shovel_Knight is actually my alt, yet I spend far more time on it. -Contrary to popular questioning, me and Shield_Knight are NOT the same person. -I am one of the founding members of IglooShire. -My fancy shovel was given to me by Gzarig and Lionstar. I have named it Excavitos. -Me and Tipper are great Helm8's. -I made the IglooShire official Parka. -I'm a pretty good guy.Category:IglooShire Resident